Gilles de Rais
Gilles de Rais is a first generation pureblood ghost. He is the head of the Council that rules Crepuscule. Character information Appearance Gilles always has a big red medallion with two feathers pinched on the left side of his hair. Personality Gilles is obsessed with the world's stability. He is very ruthless and would do anything to eliminate someone who is trying to destroy the order he has created. If he suspects anything of that short, he won't let it go. He is merciless enough to allow sacrifices for what he considers to be the best for the world. History While in Crepuscule, Gilles de Rais was tortured every day by Vlad Tepes, who wanted him to become tougher as a vampire. Gilles was one of the most fanatical followers of Carmilla during her plan to create a new world for vampires. After Crepuscule was created, Gilles became the head of the Council. Gilles' ruthless and obsessive control of the Council has ensured order in the world. Plot Overview Part I At the time the Forest of Night is at the Nergal region, Sylvia arrives at the Council to hand in Nergal's report about the forest. Gilles, along with Chocolat and Millefeuille, reveal to her that they know everything about the medicine Angela is researching under Navarus. Gilles declares that Angela is a sign of treason and that if she continues to stay close to Navarus, the council will send him at the heretic trial. He then lets Sylvia leave telling her to think carefully about what she can do about her master. After Sylvia has left, Gilles announces to Chocolat and Millefeuille that their main goal at the moment is to use Sylvia to eliminate Angela and to restrain Navarus. Two days after Carne goes on a rampage at Arzew, Angela and Navarus are called to appear before the Council. Gilles mocks Angela for believing that he didn't know about her whereabouts and for pretending ignorance about Carne's rampage. He reveals that he has Laura James as an informant inside Arzew. The Council then starts interrogating Navarus and Angela. Part II The Council holds Navarus and Angela as captives at the headquarters. Gilles tortures Angela to make her confess about her research, with no results. Nergal finally appears and demands that Angela is set free. Gilles agrees. As Angela is leaving, Gilles tells Sylvia that the only way she could free her master is by killing Angela. After a while, Sylvia returns with some clumps of Angela's hair and Neal at her side. Gilles is satisfied. Afterwards, Navarus disappears from the Council. Around two weeks later, Laura sends the Council a message, reporting that Angela's son, Lark Alfen has used his Light ability in school. Power and Abilities Gilles is considered the most powerful ghost in Crepuscule. Ability Gilles de Rais has a nature type ability: the "Ice" ability. Relationships Angela Although Angela is the sister of the woman he calls his goddess, Gilles doesn't favor her. On the contrary, Gilles wants to eliminate Angela. He believes that she should have died with the annihilation of the Erzebet clan. The fact that she is alive, makes Gilles frustrated at the thought that there's a flaw in his perfect world. The medicine Angela is researching under Navarus, makes him want to exterminate her even more. His goal is to kill her. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:First Generation Category:Ghost Category:Pure Blood Ghost Category:Council Member Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male